warriorsofmythfandomcom-20200216-history
Aqrabuamelu
Origins The Aqrabuamelu is a creature with origins in Mesopotamian mythology, legend and folklore. In particular, accounts of their existence first originate in the Babylonian Creation Myth known as the Enûma Eliš (Enuma Elish), as well as the Babylonian version of the Epic of Gilgamesh. In these, they are said to have been created by the primordial ocean goddess Tiamat, to wage war against the younger gods and her traitorous mate Apsu. Appearance The Aqrabuamelu is commonly very much like a Centaur in nature, in the sense that its body type is a human(oid) from the waist up, and from the waist down its body is that of a beast. An Aqrabuamelu's lower body is often that of a gigantic scorpion, rather than that of a horse. Though, there are known cases in which the creature is merely a humanoid scorpion, or even just a humanoid (often monstrous), with scorpion characteristics (such as an exoskeleton carapace on the skin, pincers or a tail terminating in a stinger). Either way, their skin color typically ranges among the tans to browns, similar to a person of Middle Eastern or African descent. Their hair may, likewise, be straight, wavy or woolly, but it tends to be darker colors--brown or black. Eye color ranges all across the color spectrum, and presence of pointed ears varies. The first among them, those created by the goddess Tiamat, were said to be enormous, to the point that their heads 'touch the sky'. Behavior Aqrabuamelu are strong-willed and opinionated; they can be argumentative and combative to the point of warlike. They are highly dutiful to the purpose under which they were reared (such causes as devotion to their faith and family), making them fierce and unrelenting patriots. To any culture, cause or creed outside of their own, the response of an Aqrabuamelu will range from disdainful apathy to suspicion to outright hostility. This deep fealty to causes they serve can be traced back to the first, who were guardians of the gates of the sun god Shamash, at the mountains of Mashu. They held the gates open for him to leave each day, and for him to return each night. And they warned Abilities Aqrabuamelu abilities are primarily physical, derived from the parts of their anatomy that they share with their totem species the scorpion (such as using their arthropod legs to clamber quickly across rough surfaces that many other species with humanoid feet might find troublesome). And naturally, the arthropod part of the Aqrabuamelu's body is protected by an exoskeleton, like an ordinary scorpion. Yet, the strength of this external carapace is actually much stronger than that of a small scorpion's personal armor: it is perhaps closer in strength to iron. In addition, the lower body of the Aqrabuamelu includes the pincers of a scorpion, which allows double the weapon and/or tool-wielding capacity of a typical human. Aside from this, the Aqrabuamelu possesses a powerful tail, which can not only be used to swipe at foes (or perhaps bind them), but also to stab foes with a razor sharp barb. If the sharpness of the sting doesn't kill them, it will at least do great damage, while the Aqrabuamelu's poison seeps in and finishes job. Furthermore, Aqrabuamelu are often able to communicate with/command related animals; this may lend to only scorpions, or all arachnids, or even all arthropods in general. Of the *first* Aqrabuamelu, it is even said that, along with their tremendous size, 'their glance is death'. While it is not confirmed, many think this is mere exaggeration (since many might be 'scared to death' at the sight of such an immense creature). Yet others postulate that, as divine agents, the original Aqrabuamelu actually possessed a Death Stare. As such, eye contact with them (or even being caught in their line of sight, if they wished it) would be fatal. Weaknesses Category:Mythical Being Category:Middle Eastern Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Mesopotamian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Humanoid Category:Chimera Category:Insect/Arthropod/Arachnid Category:Divine Agent Category:Earth/Metal/Sand Category:Poison/Acid/Plague Category:A